


Dominant

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Akechi Mitsuhide is His Own Warning, Anal Sex, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, Growling During Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: In times of war, the tides of advantage can change in the blink of an eye.





	Dominant

This, Mitsuhide thought, took sleeping with the enemy to an entirely different level. He could feel the burn of the chafing fabric of his discarded clothing against his shoulder-blade as old man Takeda’s hand pressed down harder overtop his throat, so hard that it was quickly becoming difficult to breathe. Not that Mitsuhide was complaining, of course – he was more than enjoying it, he was _loving_ it.

It was exquisite – the way that his vision would fade in and out of focus, how he was fuzzy and numb all over and could _only_ feel the steady, pounding rhythm that Shingen had set, stretching him, filling him, more than he’d ever thought was possible. Some twisted part of him (more twisted than the rest of him, anyways), wondered what Nobunaga-kou would say if he could just see him now – would he scorn him and crush him underfoot, would he fight to reclaim him? Oh, it was all so exciting!

“Lord _Shiiiiingen,”_ Mitsuhide drawled, trying to stop drooling onto the floor long enough to speak, “they – hah-! Certainly have not exaggerated your – _uhh!_ Your _prowess…”_

Shingen’s only response was a wordless, meaningless growl, tightening his grip on Mitsuhide’s throat and thigh. He’d shoved him shoulder-first into the floorboards and bent his leg up so that his slender calf draped over Shingen’s shoulder, his entire body curved in some sort of twisted grace. 

“You _bastard,”_ Shingen seethed, the clear distain bleeding through his voice even as the sweat continued to bead on his forehead, even as his pace became more and more erratic. Questioning, he’d said. Questioning about his involvement with Lord Nobunaga, negotiations of a ransom amount. Clearly it had been anything but – yet Mitsuhide would not dare to complain. “You’ve killed dozens – “

“And here you are,” Mitsuhide purred, arching his back and crooking his leg, taking him deeper, deeper than he’d thought was possible. Nobunaga-kou did not have much regard for the battle tactics of the Takeda when compared to his own arquebus squadrons, but _this_ – oh, this was deadly, and Mitsuhide would gladly surrender. It was a surrender well-earned.

“Damn you.”

“Oh, oh _harder – “_

“Akechi _bastard!”_

Another grunt, a few more punctuated thrusts with so much force behind them that Mitsuhide could have _sworn_ he’d broken something, and he felt himself start to shake and quiver as Shingen tensed, stilling above him. It was only then that Mitsuhide truly felt the ache in his muscles – they’d been at this for more than an hour now and it was starting to show on the both of them. 

Mitsuhide, however, had not yet run out of tricks – he would have the last laugh, or he would die trying.

“Hmm,” he moaned, bringing a hand to his forehead and smirking wickedly, “oh, _Nobunaga-kou…”_

Within a second, Shingen’s fist had come down and across Mitsuhide’s face, and he gasped from the force, from the blissful _pain_ of the blow. It would bruise, good, good – he’d have something to prod at and to look at later on, a memento of sorts. He’d expected nothing less from the Tiger of Kai, a man who laid down before no one, a man who Mitsuhide could not hope to defeat.

It was one of Mitsuhide’s sweetest victories.


End file.
